Cry in the Snow
by Strange and curious things
Summary: What happens when you start to be forgotten through the centuries and progressively, your voice can't reach anyone anymore. This is what is happening to Mathew. His country is fine, but he is not. With the help of other countries, can Canada, as we known him today, find his voice again?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! Here is my first strange but curious this story I will do my best to use my basic knowledge on the history of Canada and deliver this story to whoever take the time to read it. If any of you read these sections, just a little_ _ **WARNING**_ _this story will first seem as pure humour and silliness but, I assure you it will turn_ _ **darker themed**_ _later on. So please don' t get too attached if this disturbs you. There will also be_ _ **pairings,**_ _if that disturb you, it is another reason to turn back. There will also be OCs, if that disturb you, again the is another reason to press the return button. If there is anyone left, please ENJOY.(Hetalia character do belong to their respectful owners)_

* * *

Cry In The Snow

By Strange and curious things

 _Chapter 1: Normal Replaced by Crazy_

It was a chilly November, Washington D.C, United States, was buzzing with activity. People were walking in all directions. Whether it was for a simple cup of coffee or getting to work in political dramas. Everything was peaceful. Well as peaceful as it could be with the new president of a year. With comments that flew out of nowhere from the American president, a lot of attention was directed to the United States. Yet, said country was doing quite good. Well, if you could trust the appearance their representative, Alfred F. Jones also known as America to a certain circle.

Unknown to most, each country of the world is personified into a person, who blends in the crowd and manages their country in the shadows. They are immortal until their nation dies which for some has caused to live through centuries. The people who know of their existence beside themselves are their boss or the human who currently leads the nation. Of course, there have been exceptions but that was mostly because they couldn't keep their mouth shut.

Back to America, the White House wouldn't be as lively without him. Loud screaming and constant sound of running was a current event. Today was no exception, because the great nation of America was running late for his own meeting with the G8. The nation ran as fast as he could through the halls of the White House and somehow without tripping over anyone.

" Waaah, why didn't Tony wake me up on time?! Now England is going so pissed!"

At the sight of the meeting room's doors, America ran toward them and without noticing, he practically tearing the doors out of their hinges.

" **THE HERO IS HERE!"** America screamed out with enthusiasm.

"There you are America!" said England, who was looking at the hosting nation from his seat near the door "everyone is already here"

The members of the G8 were indeed all present. They were all seated around a rectangular table and at the head of that table was a smart board for presentations. The lateness was apparent by numerous empty cups of coffee laid across the table. What can I say those people were from different time zones, it might be night as we speak for some of them.

But, for some reason, the atmosphere was somber compared to the usual carefree meetings they had. It wasn't hard for anyone to see it. Even Italy understood and was sitting quietly in his chair. There was no argument between England and France and Russia didn't even bother to worsen the mood with his intimidating aura.

" Wow dudes, what's up with the brooding?" asked America while approaching his seat next to England.

"Just sit down America," ordered Germany, who was at his usual spot at the head of the table.

After everyone was settled, Germany took the lead.

"I know that America is the host but the circumstances forces me to address a urgent matter. Recently, it has come to our attention that a crisis has been in action without our knowledge. It is also said that the nation who is affected by this crisis is here today. I would invite them to come to the front and explain themselves."

No one stood. The room was so silent that you could hear the whispers of the staff of the White House in the next room, which never happen. Nations looked at each other, trying to figure out which on of them had a noticeable problem at their house. Since no one was responding America took the liberty to speak again.

"Hey Germany! Didn't you say that the nation with the issue was here?" asked America

In response, Germany took out a paper and read out what was written on it.

" Ka…Cana… Canada. Canada. Please, come to the front." He said with slight hesitation. Who was that nation again?

Again, after a few moments, no one came around.

"Wait, you mean that it's my bro that's having issues? "Remarked America

"Yes, Git. That's what we're saying. Also, stop being so rude. I am sure Canada doesn't have issues. It must be a misunderstanding." Said England irritably, while crossing his arms.

"Oui, Mathieu wouldn't hide such crisis from us without a good reason, especially from his papa." Added France and proceeded to add a dramatic pose to his comment.

Suddenly, chaos irrupted in the meeting room. Nation started to express their opinion on the subject. Their voices became all mixed together creating a very disturbing cacophony. Protests, riots, violence, threat, and murder, were all words that were mixed in the soup.

"H-hey,GUYS! **GUYS!** " screamed the American, grabbing everyone's attention " what is it with all this animosity about? Really, it's like if someone has waged war again."

The American personification was truly making efforts to lower the tension that had spontaneously appeared in the room. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and caused the countries to stare at their host.

"What were you doing last week, you wanker?!" exclaimed England " it was all over the news!"

"Sorry, dude. I was kind of busy playing videogames and having a blast," cheered the American, which caused a few sighs to be heard.

"

Typical Amerika" sighed Russia who seemed to secretly laugh behind his scarf.

"Listen, there you com- "

America was about to throw himself into a fight with his nemesis, when Germany interrupted him.

" America just watch the video and you'll understand"

The lights were turned off and the screen was brought to life. The video was a clip from an American news channel. It showed what could be perceived as a normal protest but as the video continued, things escalated. People dressed in protective gear, which were probably the police force, pushed the protesting citizens and tried to disperse them. The rebelling group did not take it well and became much more aggressive. They insulted the police force and even throwing rocks at them. Though, a certain speech could be heard in the distance and it was quit concerning.

" _We will not be ignored any longer. We live in a great country, which deserve to be praised. We will not be oppressed by the United States or controlled by Britain. We have our independence for 150 years now. Haven't we proved that we are more than a small meaningless voice in this world? My friends let us forget the world. Instead of letting the podium to others let us take it and nothing, even war, will not tear it away from us. For CANADA!"_

The video stopped with a crowd cheering for the speech.

"It is said that Canada-san's government is soon going into elections and that one of the candidates is supporting those ideals. "Informed Japan

"This could be considered as a threat to international relations. Not to forget that Canada's actual government is refusing any discussion about that matter with any of us. " Added China

"This is a very delicate situation. Data says that a roughly more than half of Canada's population is agreeing on that ideal and are planning on voting for the candidate supporting that cause at the next election." Stated Germany

"Has any of you guys thought of just go see Canadia. I mean the guy was pretty swell the last time I saw him," suggested America, shrugging his shoulders

He said that but in reality he didn't really remember that last time. Might have been Last year for all we know.

"Mon ami, you understand that this group hate the idea of foreigners going in their country? The number of tourist visiting Canada has decline considerably." Worried France

"But it's not illegal" noted America

"We don't want the situation to escalate, " argued England, his giant eyebrows furrowed

"But it's not illegal" repeated the American, while tapping the table in attempt to prove his point "c'mon guys it'll be fun and beside Canadians are normally pretty chill. What do we have to lose?"

" You just want to play the hero. Fine. I'll go too, just to make sure you don't get yourself killed"

"Oui, moi aussi. I will come too. As big brother it is my duty to take care of my little brother"

" I want to know why this even started, aru"

"Ve, Germany do you think there will be pasta?"

" This is a serious matter, dummkopf. We shouldn't get distracted"

" Please don't be to harsh Germany-san"

"It will be quite an adventure, da."

"Then it's settled. Canada, here comes the HERO!"

With those words, the nations were on their way to an unknown country. Nobody knows what is up ahead from now. Probably, some crazy and unfortunate events but when does that never happen with those nations around. Let see how this story unfolds.

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter to this story. I try putting some humour in my work to lighten the mood and also real location that you would find in Canada. In this story there is a_ _ **warning**_ _. The content of this story will become_ _ **mature**_ _(I guess?_ _ **)**_ _, if that disturb you pleas turn back. There is also going to be_ _ **OCs**_ _and_ _ **pairings**_ _. If none disturbs and you are ready to read whatever come out of my imagination. Please_ _ **enjoy**_ _!_

* * *

Cry in the Snow

By: Strange and curious things

Chapter 2: Winter Already?

The trip to Canada was pure hell. Surely it wasn't the first trip our dearest nation made by plane. Somehow that it is what they communicated to anyone who had the bad luck of crossing their path. France had groped a woman, which caused England to hit him, creating a fight between those two. Germany and America had to forcefully tear them apart before the security arrived. Even with the precautions, security did come and insisted to accompany them to their flight. Then, the metal detector, there have been instances where security guard had to raise an eyebrow at the various random items that made the machines scream. For example, there was Russia's pipe (why would someone bring a pipe with him on a plane?), they also found England's wand and America's gun. Luckily, Russia, England and America were saved by their paper, which gave special authorization to bring whatever satisfied their strange quirks. The plane ride was no different, a great catastrophe happened. Italy suddenly began to feel hungry and had forgotten to pack any pasta. Quickly he began to act hysteric and pleading to every passenger aboard. Germany and Japan were forced to hold their friend back for the rest of the flight with the promise of pasta when they would arrive to destination.

The plane landed late at night and the nations were exhausted. They barely made it to the baggage claim area to get their luggage and get Italy some pasta before collapsing at the seating area.

" Finally " sighed England while making himself more comfortable on his plastic seat. " my body's killing me"

" You're such a old man Iggy," laughed America. Really, the superpower was tired himself but what kind of hero would he be if was on the low.

" I'm not old you insufferable idiot" hissed the ex-empire, too tired to properly fight back the younger nation.

"ahhh, such sexual tension going on here. When are you two going to release some, huh? May I join?" teased France, rolling his suit bright and rose decorated suitcase to sit face to face with his on and off friend.

" Shut up, frog! I don't need your bloody opinion." Scowled England

"I suggest that we take some time to rest and then we should find ... this country's personification to find our answers" suggested Germany slightly flustered by forgetting the name of the nation they were looking for again.

" Hehe, such pretty snow." Giggled Russia who was near one of the big windows of the airport.

It was indeed snowing, quite rare in the middle of November. It was a small snow, whose traces would melt as the morning showed itself. But, at the moment it was beautiful and the subtle sound of a river, brought some peaceful atmosphere. The International Macdonald-Cartier Airport of Ottawa was very silent as the nations admired the view. Italy was enjoying his pasta on Germany's lap while japan quietly read one of his manga. America had made himself comfortable next to England to enjoy a game on his portable gamepad, while England, china and France dozed off in their seats. At the window, Russia was still gazing at the outside with his finger intertwined in his precious scarf. Maybe it was a nervous tick or something.

Suddenly, heavy steps approached. The nations look behind themselves and saw a group of men in black suit. There were ten of them and they walked in a triangular formation. The men advanced united making them more intimidating. The loud steps grabbed the attention of the surrounding traveling and woke anyone that would try to catch up on sleep. One of the men was quite tall; just a few inches smaller than Russia. He had this rough blond looking hair which was tied back. The man was also wearing sunglasses which made it impossible to see his face.

"You are the representatives from the event known as the World Meeting, eh?" his voice was slightly scratchy but smooth. "We were waiting for you."

All of the said representatives looked at the man questionably.

"Without being rude, who might you be?" asked the German nation as he detangled himself from Italy.

"We are from the Canadian Government. We are here to get you to the proper building." Explained the man as adjusted his cuffs.

"From the Canadian Government?" is the question that immediately struck the nations. This was meant to be an undercover visit. There were no official papers or permission that would explain their presence. What if the country's government took their presence in a negative way? They would be in trouble. Their bosses would scold them and give them extra paperwork which would be unpleasant for them. How did they know that they were coming?

The sunglasses man chuckled "Did you really think you could sneak your way in Canada without anyone noticing? Sorry to disappoint but Canada is getting an upgrade in its security. Little rats won't be able to illegally enter our territory."

The man grinned. It gave him a wild and savage look. Like if was planning something and knew more than he let on.

"sir," another man put a hand on the sunglasses man's shoulder. "I suggest we hurry before he arrives."

"Let him come" The sunglasses man brushed off his colleague's hand form his shoulder. "not like he could do anything anyway."

As the men talked, the countries regrouped together in a circle.

"So, what do think dudes? Are they suspicious or are they suspicious" started America.

"What kind of question is that?" exclaimed England and proceeded to hit his former charge over the head.

"Anyhow, what do we do? Like America said, this sound strange." Said France before another fight erupted.

"Let's run." Proposed Italy "I have white flags for everyone"

"let us not be too hasty if they are really workers of the government any sudden movement might cause a scene" said Germany as he tried to gently force Italy to put away his white flags.

"I might agree with Italy" said Russia, His big frame loomed over everyone in their huddle.

"Want to take the cowardly way out, Russia?" taunted The American.

"Hmm, they seem to be avoiding a certain person. So, I believe a quick and subtle intervention is what they would be aiming for."

"So, if we run, they might not pursue us since it would cause a scene" concluded China.

"It makes sense, but where do we run?" questioned Japan "I feel embarrassed to say but I do not remember ever coming here. And so, I do not know anywhere we can run to."

"Let's focus on getting away from those weirdos without losing each other." Said England "we'll figure out a way after we lose them."

"Ok guys, on the count of three" whispered America, his blue eyes shined with mischief.

By the time the countries had made their plan, the black suit men had finished their discussion and their attention was back to their target.

"One"

They nation silently gathered their belongings. The sunglasses man frowned at the strange display.

"Two"

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"THREE!"

Eight grown man with military training started to sprint through the Airport. The government workers were simply stunned and some coughed because of the smoke the target was mysteriously able to create as they ran.

"Sir, what do we do? The targets…"

"Don't worry about it. It's not over yet." Answered the Sunglasses man as he pushed back his glasses. "come on boys, let's go back. I need a smoke. I feel a headache coming. "

000

It was in a peaceful silence that the group stopped moving. It was still slightly snowing Outside but not enough to give any trouble. The problem was nobody was actually prepared for the weather Canada had to offer (except for Russia, he is always prepared for the cold). The thing is Canada's weather is slightly different than in America. Of course, it depends where you were but in average it was colder in Canada especially when winter started to show its nose.

"They didn't even try to run after us, those buggers" Panted England

"It's getting chilly out here. Would it be better if we found a hotel before going to the parliament? It seems to be quite far away by foot." Questioned Germany while looking at a map he had bought at the airport for precaution.

" Maybe, it would be ideal, da" mused Russia "I already see your bodies slowly turning into ice"

The way the Russian could turn a totally creepy sentence into a completely innocent sounding comment was a true mystery to everyone.

"C'mon dudes, it can't be that far away." Encouraged America who was still going strong and walking in front of the group.

" Little America is impatient." Smiled Russia as he made his way to the younger " could it be because that game of yours is out of batteries. Just like a child you are."

"YOU F##KER!"

America's fist came flying, aiming to hit the other's big Russian nose. The larger nation intercepted the blow and gave America a creepy grin. The two of them looked at each other, they met with such intensity that you could imagine lightning making it's way between them.

" America, it isn't responsible to throw such tantrum in public like that." Giggled the older man, still holding on tightly to the American's fist and started to add some pressure.

"Stop it you two what is your bloody problem? Demanded England, trying to separate the two.

It was when a cracking sound that America violently kicking Russia in the stomach, sending the other to the concrete floor. His hand finally released, America slightly hissed. The damn Russian had almost cracked his hand. Now, it throbbed like crazy, which only fuelled the superpower's anger. America clenched his teeth, not from pain but frustration. If he really honest with himself, he would allow himself to acknowledge that Russia never provoked him so directly. In usual circumstances the Russian's provocation would be subtle, something that would be seen as just teasing. Only America would just punch him anyway because whatever Russia said made his blood boil.

" Well, What do we have here? My guess would be some immature kids" spat a voice, interrupting the rising tension

The group's attention was suddenly directed behind them. In the silent streets of Ottawa stood a young man with hands in his pockets. He was quite stylish, with a sophisticated winter coat and slightly gelled brown hair. His electric blue eyes framed with glasses looked at the nations in annoyance and the red scarf he was wearing was slightly hiding the scowl on his lips.

" I am woken in the middle of the night after a long day at work for this, you have to be kidding me" complained the stranger, totally not caring of the nations' opinion.

The stranger did have bags under his eyes.

"Sorry buddy guess we got a bit loud," chuckled America and flashed his superhero smile to try and cheer up the stranger who came out of nowhere, actually that kind of creeped him out.

" Don't touch me, America" seethed the stranger and pushed said American away from him. Without even knowing it instantly spread confusion throughout the group.

"You know who we are, aru?" questioned China, slightly leaning toward the stranger and trying to figure out if that boy was also a nation.

"Yes, I know." Sighed the young man, cooling his temper " Let me introduce myself. I am the personification of the Province of Ontario and I officially welcome you to Canada."

The nations stared at Ontario. They really had no clue what the boy was saying. Maybe he was delusional because of the lack of sleep.

"ahh, Ontario it seems we have made a bit more noise than intended." Giggled Russia as he got up from where he fell.

"Mr. Russia, it is a surprise to see you here." The province's voice slightly changing " I hope our hospitality will be satisfying."

"Germany, what is a province? Ve" wondered Italy innocently. The latter just sighed

"Please excuse me but how did you know we were here, Ontario–kun" asked Japan

" I may not be a country but I know when one enters my territory. Actually Canada should know too, not to mention the sheer number you are it must have been like a dashing train and at a time like this. Anyway, please follow me I'll settle you in my apartment for now. It's quite a miracle you made it this close to the Parliament Hill."

The said province turned and then started to walk where he lived. Unknown to our group, they had accidentally stepped onto an old wound that a lot of work has been put into to keep hidden deep in the abyss.

 _Chapter 2 end_


	3. Chapter 3

_Beware of this story. You might have seen the warnings on the previous chapters so I won't repeat myself. Still, I will make other warnings if needed depending on the chapter._ _Please enjoy?_

Cry in the Snow

By: Strange and curious things

Chapter 3: The Canadian 'I'm sorry' Attitude

"You must understand that your visit is really sudden and so nothing has been prepared. In consequence, my brothers and sisters do not expect you and in turn you shouldn't expect a 'normal' welcome," advised Ontario while walking through the halls of the parliament.

Since last night, the nations had been welcomed inside the land of Ontario. The young man in question had invited the countries in his personal home for the night. Luckily for them the province often had his siblings stay at his apartment and so had a few air mattresses in stock for his guests to use. After a quick meal, the nations attempted to ask about the government worker who had tried to take them away. Ontario responded with a dark glare. Nothing was said during the rest of the night. Exhaustion had taken over at this point. At the same time, none could ignore how tense their host had been tense when they were in his presence. The next morning, everyone was awakened by the loud sound of pans banging together, which had been used as an alarm clock. Suddenly woken by pans, the countries were rushed into eating breakfast and getting ready to leave for the parliament. To say the least, Ontario had very high expectations.

"Why so early dude?" yawned America as he stretched his arms in the air and walked up the steps of the parliament of Canada.

"This morning I called our Prime Minister to announce your arrival. He requested an audience with all of you." Responded Ontario as he led the group to their destination. "As you must suspect, my boss is very busy especially right now it is simply a courtesy meeting. Nothing to get nervous about."

"A question, you seem to have made some plans. My we know what it consists of?" asked the German, personally liking the organization the younger had.

"As you know, you are meeting the Prime Minister. Then, you will meet my siblings."

"There are more of you, aru?" Puzzled China

"Yes, we are thirteen in total," answered Ontario.

"Ve, such pretty walls" dreamed Italy, appreciating the architecture.

You see the Parliament had a very classic touch to it. Columns spread like branches to the ceiling. With the glimpses at the rooms as they passed by, the nations could say that the parliament had a very different feel to it than the White House. It had a kind of noble feel to it, which was reinforced by the red, green and forest wood scheme that was chosen.

"We have arrived." Announced Ontario

The province opened the wooden double doors for the guests. The Prime Minister of Canada was there to greet them with a kind smile at the centre of the room. Greetings were made, each with an appreciative compliment from the Prime Minister. Then, they were invited to sit in the sitting room to discuss.

"I'm sorry to have woken you so early. I did hear you got here only this morning." Said the Prime Minister pleasantly

" Yeah, got a bit held back but here we are!" cheered America and putting a thumb up.

" Yes, I heard. Gentlemen," chuckled the Prime Minister as he invited them to sit in the sitting area of his office.

The nations shuffled to find a seat with a slight fuss. You see Ontario had given them a pep talk that morning. He told them that his boss was very tired and that he may take any slip up might be taken seriously which could result in an international conflict. Hey, I didn't say the Canadian government was normal, not in this universe at least.

" Now, what reason could basically all our allies are present here in Canada? There isn't any world meeting taking place here based on what I know."

" You see," coughed Germany, " it has come to our attention that there have been situations and when we tried to talk about the subject to your nation but he was not present."

" I see, " sighed the PM, " I guess you want to know what going on."

They all nodded.

" Well, to put it simply the Canada that has been present until today is fading."

" FADING!" they all shouted, some even jumped out of their seat.

Fading had always been a sensitive subject for nations. The fading of a nation was caused by their country ceasing to exist. Nobody wants a nation to disappear even in time of conflict, they can all remember a time they had been friends. America and Russia had been enemies in the past but when the Soviet Union fell, America felt concern for the Russian. Yet, that he would never admit.

" Please calm down gentlemen," said the PM calmly

"Calm down!?"Sputtered England " Mr. Prime Minister, if one of us, not to mention an ally, is fading a lot of things could be misinterpreted. Especially, when there is a problem of threats of war are being sent out to various countries."

" Yes, I understand your concern, but it is Canada himself that asked me to keep the problem away from you as long as I can. Your governments have been informed and we are also working with them at the moment to make sure everything is peacefully settled for the next Prime Minister."

Silence. Why would Canada conceal his problem to them? World meetings were created to solve world problems so why didn't he speak up? There had been no signs at all. On that shared thought, the nations started to question their implication into this issue. Could they have done something?

" Non, mon Mathieu would never hide something like that!" Denied France, his papa mode coming out.

" Canada told me that he did not want any of you to worry especially his immediate family." sighed the PM " I'm sorry."

" F#ck, your Canadian ' I'm sorry ' attitude. Where is Canada so he can tell us that in our face" screamed America, startling everyone in the room. His anger was rarely seen.

" Enough please follow me dearest nations. We are going to see my siblings now." Said Ontario flatly. He decided to end the meeting short since it was getting a bit too physical to his taste.

" Do not take it badly, it was for the good of everyone" said the province as he led the guest out of the office.

000

The mood was now sombre again. Not even the beautiful Canadian memorials that they passed by could cheer anyone up.

" So, Canada had no intention of informing us at all," sighed Germany. The situation was getting much more complicated than expected.

" Hai, it also doesn't help that his silence could hint out secret projects on his side," added Japan.

" Germany, I don't want to go to war!" cried out Italy.

" Hey, it's Canada we're talking about. The guy couldn't hurt a fly." Argued America

" Arguing about Canada having secret plans or not is not going to help. What we need to do is to talk to him. This will surely clarify some things for sure." Reasoned England

" Hope so, aru. We should also call our bosses to make sure what the Prime Minister was saying was true, aru," agreed China,

" oui, you are right mon ami" confirmed France as he swiped his hair out of his face.

" Yeah, let's save the world!" cheered America.

They continued to chat; each country easily become relaxed to the point where usual 'subjects' were attempted. For example:

' Je dois dire monsieur, vous êtes vraiment beau'

' That is very nic-'

'Don't say those kinds of things randomly to someone! This is professional, you bloody frog!'

Or…

'China- chan won't you become one with Mother Russia?'

'Stop harassing me, aru!'

Or …

"Germany can we have pasta for lunch?'

'Italy it is not time to fool around!'

Or again …

'Hey, Japan! Dude do you have any new videogames to show me?'

'America –san, I don't think that it's a good time to-'

'Chill bro, everyone is having fun'

If having fun was to make a mess of a country leader's office, then it must be an American definition. They practically forgot of their mission. The parliament's staff were really uncomfortable that morning. A lot of them wondered what caused such noise. In all honesty, they didn't want to know and neither you really.

000

Ontario guided the group out of the office area with a sigh. But before they left, the Prime Minister, who seems to have hurried to meet them, stopped them.

"Before you leave gentlemen, I would ask a favour." He said solemnly, "I would ask you to take good care of Canada during your stay, whatever the reason for your stay is."

And with a last smile, the doors closed between them.

000

Our group headed to what Ontario called the House of Commons. To put it simply it was where laws were proposed and sometimes a place where provinces can discuss things without the country. At one-point Ontario very obviously cleared his throat to get the group's attention.

" I' m glad you are enjoying yourselves, now please follow me. My siblings should be here by now." He said, a small smile itself on his lips and as he turned the nation could have sworn, they heard a child's laugh.

Surprised by their host's good mood, the group quickly caught up to their guide. Based on the difficult beginning, their trip to the mysterious country of Canada won't be easy. At least we can trust that our dear nation can keep the good spirit wherever they go.

Chapter 3 end

 _This one was a bit longer. There was also a lot of dialogue. So, thank you if you read through everything, I hope you enjoyed. Just to say that I have never been_ _in_ _the parliament in Ottawa. I based my information on pictures and general knowledge on the subject. Also, I won't lie to say there are a few secrets in this chapter. Don't worry Canada will appear soon._

 _More stuff:_

" _You are very quiet Mr. Russia." Remarked Ontario_

" _Are you afraid little one?" asked Russia_

" _Can we trust you?" asked back Ontario_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is another chapter! A bit long but still very important. Also, I am soon going to fuse my Deviant Art account. So, there will be images of every chapter and story I might write (I'll try). Check out my home page for info. Please enjoy!_

Thirteen. Isn't That a Lucky Number?

 _By: Strange and curious things_

When the doors of the House of Commons opened, the nations had not expected kids, ranging from child to young adult, waiting for them. In normal circumstances, politician to debate law uses the House Common and those laws were then sent to the senate to be approved or not. Today, the miniature stadium like room hosted twelve kids in total. Six were seated on the right and the other six was seated to the left. Surprisingly silent, a dozen of lavender eyes looked toward the guests in curiosity. It was rare to see so many visitors.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to my siblings"

First, Ontario pointed at the young man with heavy bags under his eyes, a ginger boy, a teen boy with a short brown hair, a little girl with pig tails, a young woman wearing a stereotypical lumberjack outfit and a guy with a little scarf around his neck.

"This is Newfoundland, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Quebec and Manitoba."

Second, he pointed toward the left to a girl with bushy brown hair, another with a cowboy hat. A young woman with generous curves, a child with brown skin, a boy with a winter coat and a lady with feathers in her hair.

"And over there is Saskatchewan, Alberta, British Columbia, Nunavut, Northwest Territories and Yukon."

As the names were called, each child greeted which hinted that they all had different accents.

"Don't worry if you didn't catch all of our names. We'll go in more details another time. Please, take a seat." reassured Ontario, gesturing toward the table in the middle of the room.

Even though the chamber was full of "children", there wasn't a sound uttered as the nations took a place around the rectangle surface. There was an unsettling silence as the wooden chairs scratched against the carpeted floor. Especially with those disturbing yet familiar eyes scanned their every movements. In the end the Allies sat on the right and the Axis to the left side of the table.

"What are they doing here, Ontario? We already have enough work to do as it is. No need for more, we can all agree on that." questioned the young lady behind France. She clearly had a French accent but that didn't stop her words from dripping with venom.

"I agree. Their presence really wasn't needed but I found them aimlessly walking circles and fighting in Ottawa. I clearly had no choice." Agreed the other. He leaned against the table and grimaced to show his displeasure.

"I find that it was very generous of you Ontario. Even if nations are really disagreeable, we are known for our hospitality and your actions reflect that." commented Newfoundland who almost slept on his chair.

"Strange danger! "chirped Nunavut. The small child giving them an innocent smile which was very similar to Russia's signature method of intimidation.

"Please everyone, we don't need any more trouble" added British Columbia, the one with a generous body shape, clearly not meaning what she said and giving the guests a vicious glare reflecting the purest frustration.

The once quiet room became a cacophony of comment about the countries' presence. Strangely enough, there was a constant order in the discussion. If one of them talked, no one talked at the same time. We could almost say that they had rehearsed lined for a play by how fluid the jabs were coming. Not to forget that none of them minded that the subject of their discussion was sitting just in between them. The provinces of Canada kept very subtly talking trash about their guests while giving them each an icy glare.

"I hope that they're flight has been comfortable and without any trouble. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if anything happened"

"It's been a long time since we've seen Uncle America. Do you think he changed?"

"Do you mean mentally or physically?"

"HEY! Dudes, time out there!" boomed America, his voice successfully echoing around the room and silencing the other voices. "I know that Mattie's been teaching you the art of passive- aggressiveness but, we all know you're insulting us"

"They were?" asked Italy

"That is what you get in coming in without any prior notice." hissed Alberta, her hand clutched he hat that was on her lap.

"Excuse me but do you have a grudge towards us?" Queried England, very confused by the hostility towards them.

Ontario sighed. His shoulders slightly drooping, Ontario pulled himself a chair to sit at the end of the table.

"No not really." He sighed again, "just tell us what you want, and we'll be off."

Just like that the storm ended. The mood was gloomy again but less heavy than it first was. Like if criticizing the nations had been a way to vent their ever-growing frustration. Now, it was calm, and a sense of heaviness loomed over the room.

"We are here to know what's going on in your country, since your representative wasn't present on this month's meeting." Informed Germany clearly uncomfortable at the stares he was receiving.

"Yes, and also the threats we've been receiving, aru!" added China. He had never seen those children before. Well, most were children as some were as tall as him. The Chinese man also had to admit that they were all very cute, but business was business.

"Well, to start, Canada hasn't been in any world meeting for at least a few months now," coughed awkwardly Ontario. "We've been in federal elections not too long ago and a new Prime Minister has been elected. We are currently in the middle of transition."

"Then who is the man we saw earlier?" asked England. Maybe he was getting old if he can't keep track of the politics around the world, especially if it was a country that is very close to him.

" He is the former PM. He is staying until the next one gets his ministers and party organized."

"Ok, so where is Mattie?" asked America because really that's the only reason he was here. Even with the threats going around, Mattie would never hurt him. They peacefully shared borders for years. What could change that? They were best bros."

"Mathew is currently abroad and making sure that the intentions of Canada are well understood."

"And those intentions are…?" wavered America who was slightly getting freaked out about the situation.

"Conflict," stated Ontario, " we are preparing our allies for conflict."

"W-what kind of conflict,' asked Italy with tears starting leaks from his eyes.

"Why would Mathew want conflict," asked France with eyes wide.

"The sort of conflict is unknown but with what we have heard in the news, it might be related to world domination. At least in an economic way. As for Mathew, that's a whole other story."

"We were not informed of this" perplexed England shocked by the revelations. " In fact, your government activity tried to keep other countries out and now you say that you are preparing for the worst

"Yes, because this situation must be taken with extreme caution!" exploded Quebec, "You don't know anything of what's happening here. So just go home, you'll just cause more trouble like you usually do."

At this moment, all at the same time, they realized that Canada resented them for a reason and for a long time. From what they could see those children, who somehow were also Canada, didn't trust any of them.

"Is this related to Canada-san fading?" acquired Japan. If it were the case the Japanese man knew that, as allies, they would have to intervene in some way even if the provinces did not wish to.

"One of the main promises that the new PM has made was to burn the Canadian Constitution and establish a new one in its place. He wants to get rid of the core that makes Mathew a country that is why we say that he will disappear." Replied Quebec as she desperately tried not to let her voice crack.

"We want to help." said firmly America. The superpower sat straight, his voice was full of determination and strength. It was hard for anyone not to take him seriously.

"What do you suggest then, Amerika?" smiled Russia, he truly was curious to what the younger nation had in mind. The last time the Russian had seen America so serious was during the Cold War.

"Well my dear commie bastard friend, Mattie's people are angry because they feel inferior to everyone else in the world, Right?" said America, giving everyone his best winner smile. "So, why don't show them that we do think that they are important and that they do play a role in the international affairs. We're going to stay here for a while and learn how those dudes work. Then, based on our research, we'll make a super amazing speech or something like that will convince them not to replace the constitution."

Murmurs erupted in the House of Common. America knew that his idea wasn't really fleshed out yet, but he knew that it would work. He could feel it. Making the impossible, possible was what the United States of America did best.

"So, guys, what do you think?" He asked hopefully as he looked at every nation around him.

"You actually came up with something realistic, what a surprise," chuckled England, "I call for a vote. Who are for, raise their hand."

Everyone did.

"YEAH, LET'S SAVE CANADA!" cheered America.

With that said, a new light of hope filled in the province's eyes. Yet, it would be foolish not to think that this adventure won't come with its darkness. After all, you can't expect anything less with their particular guests running around.


	5. Chapter 5

Cry in the Snow

 _By: Strange and curious things_

Chapter 6: Who Are They?

" So this is how we are going to do this"

They were currently at an empty restaurant finishing lunch. After America's suggestion, the nations got to work. The morning was filled with ringing phones and shuffling papers. For the project to work their bosses had to approve to let their personifications out of the country for an indefinite amount of time. The situation was hard to explain since no one was informed to begin with. Some were hesitant; making drastic changes so suddenly wasn't very appreciated. It took some time for Ontario to convince them. In the end, everyone could stay on the condition that if anything serious happened in their country they would have to come back immediately without delays.

"My siblings and I will show you around and make sure you understand why Canada is going to the path of violence" Ontario had taken the liberty to stand at one end of the restaurant table to address everyone. " Then, if it's not too late, maybe you'll be able to put a stop to this mess. Though, I would be surprised."

" You don't really have faith in us do you?" Said England, raising one of his giant eyebrows.

" No I don't. Now I'll show what we have planned."

The young man took out his laptop and placed it on the table so that everyone could see the screen. On the screen was a very graphic map of Canada.

"ugh!" Japan suddenly coughed, probably choked on air. " I-I-I sorry! I wasn't ready."

The Japanese man face had reddened in a good shade of red and so did the other nations around. The very graphic map of Canada showed every detail of where the land extended and every single river that had dug through the sweet Canadian soil.

" Don't get distracted!" fumed Ontario, working a blush of his own. " So, I called my siblings for their permission for you to pass through their land and some even volunteered to be your tour guides. Actually, Nunavut and Yukon will be the first ones to accompany you there." He pointed at the top part of the map on the screen. " Also, Mathew must not know of the real reason you're here. This why that if he calls you are on vacation to an unknown land and you had no idea it was Canada. He won't suspect a thing. I hope.

" Wait!" said America, putting his hand up. " Why can't Mattie know we're here?"

" He already knows you're here" sighed the province " like any of you would know if another country entered your territory. But, he doesn't know why. Which is better this way or else the plan won't work. Also, from now on we should address ourselves by our human name if it's not too much to ask. It will attract less attention."

" Seem acceptable, aru" gently frowned the Chinese man as he processed everything that had been said. It wasn't hard to realize that their current host was hiding something from them. Whatever it was, there had to be a good reason or else those kids wouldn't have gone to such length to convince country leaders to agree to all of this. Anyway, if all goes wrong we can blame it on America.

"Oh, before I forget. How many of you brought a decent winter coat?"

To Ontario's obvious displeasure, none actually thought about that. Seems everyone forgot that Canada was an arctic nation and up there was Winter's domain . Well except, Russia who was always ready to greet him.

Daniel had abandoned them. After learning that practically everyone did not have winter gear, the province had left in a rush and muttering about not being the one to bring them shopping. That happened two hours ago.

The nations were still at the restaurant. No one wanted to move and the restaurant owner didn't seem to mind anyway.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming" said Alfred, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

" Yes, especially since you two are direct neighbours," agreed Arthur

" Hey, it's not just me! Isn't Canada still part of you?"

" No, actually I'm more of a supervisor to his country then a the governor." Countered the Brit. He was getting a bit irritated after mentioning his colonies.

"Ha! Still playing mum aren't ya , Iggy!"

" Don't call me that, you idiot!"

"Ahh, those two are fighting again. Ivan, you have been quiet lately. Is there something on your mind, mon ami?" inquired Francis, looking at the Russian man at his right who was taking a swig of his precious vodka.

"It's been a long time since I went to Canada. A lot of things changed, da?"

* * *

"Oui, Mathieu sure did work hard. He has grown so much during the time I was gone. Though, a bit too much English influence for my taste."

At the end of the table were Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano, who were ignoring whatever was said at the other end.

" Though it seems that Canadians are well organized, I still think that this plan is very … vague." Commented the German as he studied a tourist pamphlet of the country.

"Hai, I heard that Mathew- san's people were good strategists, everything must have been planned. Then again I wonder if this is a good thing."

" Ve, what do you mean Kiku?" chipped in the Italian

" Ja, your right. What if all of this is a trap."

" Mattie would never be able to hurt us" Butted in the American and forgetting the person he was arguing with.

" I understand what you are saying, aru. By what we've seen so far, there is low probability that their goal is to hurt us. But, if it was, then this situation would be completely in their advantage." Analysed Yao, who understood those kinds of things.

The discussion continued. The group was getting a bit too paranoid to a potential stabbing in the back. The worst is that they have good reasons to. Like any other personification, the provinces were deeply influenced by their people, 90% of which approve of the radical change. They were beings that reflected a piece of land and a group of people. From the body to the name, they symbolized their country. Everything that made them seem human was to not make them too different from their people. Their free will was limited because their feelings and opinions could easily be replaced by what their people wanted.

Suddenly, as the exchanging of words quickly became a screaming match, the restaurant door opened.

" Well, already thinking we are going to murder you? That was fast!"

A young lady entered the building. She had a petite figure with coffee brown skin. Her long raven hair were intertwined with feathers and a few strands framed her face accentuated her bright blue eyes.

Beside her was a child of approximately 5-6 years old. He has curly blond hair that contrasted with his brown skin. Melted gold eyes looked at them with curiosity.

" Hi, my name is Alasie."She said, her voice gentle " I represent the Yukon. And this, is Nanurjuk, he represents Nunavut."

Their sudden appearance surprised the nations who were again caught fighting again.

" Daniel called us to help you out. Since where we are going you will need warmer clothes than this. Come on, let's go sillies."

It is not like we had planned to stay long. Most of us only brought what was necessary for the meeting in America. Coming here was a bit of a surprise for us too." Said Arthur as he collected his coat, the comment not sitting well.

"I know, that is why we're going shopping. Also, about your stay, Daniel said he would make some calls to bring more of your belongings over here. Canada is pretty cool but no place like home right?"

When they were all ready, they left the restaurant. Alasie was very excited to spend time with them and listed a few places she would like to go with them. Her cheery demeanour even distracted them from the figure at the back of the room that had been glaring at them the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

Cry in the Snow

 _By Strangeandcuriousthings_

Chapter 6: It was like a Divorce

They were currently in a store called "La Baie". They had to do a slight detour to the hotel they would stay for the night to drop their luggage and Nanurjuk since he didn't want to stay. Like any other store at his time of year, the Baie was already ready for the crowds that would arrive for the holidays. Based on what Alasie had said, this company played an important role in Canada's economic history; something about a fight for beaver skin and the merging of two companies. Basically, it sounded greatly to a divorce.

The moment they stepped into the store Alasie pulled off Feliciano, Kiku and Ludwig to the clothing section claiming that she would start with them and the rest later.

"It would be great help if you stayed in this store." She said, looking back over her shoulder as she walked away "Also, could you get some maple syrup? Daniel got too busy and forgot to do his groceries again. Thank you."

The rest of the remaining countries waited until they could see Alasie before they turned to the challenge at hand.

* * *

With the Axis, Alasie had led them to the coat section and was currently looking over for the ones that would be fit for their trip.

"Would this one be alright?" Asked Feliciano, showing a bright orange wool coat.

"Sadly, no sweetheart. We need winter coat. Meaning, Very thick and water proof."

The young women slowly made her way through the racks and also noting what could fit to the other countries that weren't present. It was strange since none of could say that they were accustomed to this country. It was hard not to be suspicious of the way every time they asked Alasie about their plan her explications never got precise. So, Ludwig decided to try to get more information and context to the situation they were in.

"Could you explain in more detail the plan that you and your siblings have come with. The last time was quite vague" questioned the German, not at ease of not knowing what he put himself into.

"Well, we are going to finish here and then go back to the hotel for the night. Tomorrow we're taking the plane to my place."

"You mean Yukon." said Kiku "Your body is in the is why we need those coats. So, there is no relation to your reasoning of earlier; winter is coming sooner than before"

"Yes, but in my defense, I doubt that there would be someone sane who would willingly go to the north. Let me tell you that even in central Canada, winter is not easy. Up north we are right in General Winter's gaze so it would be best not to tempt faith. Please let me also remind you that if anything happens to you Canada will be blamed, and we can't afford that. Now, where were we?"

Ludwig and Kiku looked at each other; that was everything but clear. Their host was holding back and that was never a good sign. Thousands of years of life could attest to that. For now, they would have to play along and make sure to not lose Feliciano along the way.

* * *

Alasie had given them a list. For some reason, Daniel got his maple syrup at a mall. So, for the time the others were being dressed; the allies had the task to find the syrup and use the colorful money to pay for it. Now, the current problem was that they couldn't find it.

"Mon Dieu, how could a simple glass bottle be so hard to find?" sighed Francis

"Well, we could ask someone" suggested the English man, looking as exasperated as his counterpart.

"No way dudes, we can totally do this on our own." Interjected Alfred

"It been ten minutes that we've been looking, aru." Complained Yao "Maybe there isn't even maple here."

"If Alasie said to find it here than it should be somewhere in this store, da." Wondered

Ivan

"And somehow we can't find it" sighed Arthur again, this was getting ridiculous and slightly embarrassing.

"Is say we just ask someone, aru." Frown Yao. Were they really going to argue but this? Though he would never admit it aloud, Yao knew that not only that nations had all their dark secrets but; they were extremely stubborn; he included. As one of the oldest nations still alive, he had seen other powerful and strong personification crumble by the weight of their pride. It was a vicious circle; one which his kind was caged into until the day they perished, and some did not even make it sane.

"Hey look! Is that Mattie?" pointed Alfred, already sprinting to said person.

"Alfred it can't be Mathew he is away from his country right now!" cried out the English man. Seeing that the younger would not listen, Arthur was forced to make use of his old bones and start pursuing his once charge.

"La Baie" was surprisingly a large department and it was a simple task to separate yourself from your group. Determined to not get caught in that situation, faithful clients were entertained by the image of five men running across the store screaming loud enough for the elderly at the clock section to wince. Clerks were tempted to pursue those seemingly crazy tourists and stop them from too much damage the company wouldn't be able to pay for but quickly gave up the idea after the sight of a very tall man wearing a scarf. This man simply walking behind the runners, his long strides made by his tree long legs easily kept up with the others pace. A long smile graced that man's face, but it did not reach his eyes; eyes that had a peculiar color when placed in a certain light. So, the store clerks stayed away, instead they observed the group hurrying around the store and praying nothing bad would happen.

For the American nation, when he noticed brother missing, it was the start of an adventure that he couldn't help but be serenaded to. It was a mystery he wanted to solve however short or simple it may be. As he ran, Alfred felt his creaking legs come back to life, his muscles straining against the rust it had accumulated after year in office work. He had missed it. The adrenaline pumping in his veins was addicting; as he chased about the figure who looked immensely like his brother, Alfred realized that however fast he ran he could not catch up to the figure. Such realization intrigued him and did not help calming his ever-growing excitement.

"Alfred, you idiot, slow down!" forced out the Brit. Surprisingly, he was one of the closest to the American. He blamed that on the many times he had been dragged around by the hyper nation around one of his prized cities.

"This is ridiculous, at this rate the police will intervene" panted the French nation.

Luckily for everyone involved the figure suddenly turned itself toward them. This caught the nation off guard which caused them to make a sudden break. They tumbled over each other except Ivan who smiled down at the pile of flesh groaning on the floor.

"Owww, wait. Where is he?" Alfred perked up from the pile seemingly unaffected by the slightly brutal fall.

"I'm here" grumbled a scratchy voice from below.

The nations scrambled over each other to sit up. What that revealed was a man of a rather tall stature, he wore an autumn red shirt under a fur coat, his dirty blond hair was tied to the back but did not prevent strands from falling in front of his face and his obscured eyes showed strength and resilience.

"Dude, why did it take so long for you notice us? We've been running around chasing for like a lot of time." Laughed Alfred, his cheek pink after the effort.

"Didn't think you were running after me, eh. Sorry about that, Canada is used to crazy tourist after all. I thought you found something totally out of your world and were freaking out about it." Confessed the stranger who was clearly not the person Alfred thought he was.

"It is who should apologize lad. You see that git" Arthur pointed an accusing finger at the American nation "thought you were someone we knew and chased you"

"chill Arty, said Alfred, getting up and held out a hand to the man "Canadian people are super nice and it's not like he is hurt, right pal?"

The man grasped the offered hand and was hoisted up a few feet above the floor before landing on his feet.

"Alfred be gentle!" fussed Arthur

"It's fine, no harm done. Are you part of a tour bus? You seem to be looking be looking for something, well, other than the person who looks like me."

"We're looking for maple syrup Alasie asked us to find some for her brother" answered Francis as he fussed of his ruffled hair.

"You must come from far away if you can't find the maple syrup in three seconds" the man chuckled softly

"Well it's been sometime since we last visited" offered Arthur, slightly sheepish

"so, you have family here?"

"Yeah, my bro lives here!" cheered Alfred "We're actually looking for him"

"Well, good luck finding him. I have to go and here" the man threw a glass bottle at Alfred "I already paid for it. Good luck again." And he was gone.

"Who was he, aru?" questioned Yao. Such a strange character.

"Crap, we didn't ask his name!" groaned Alfred

"It's not like him again anyway Alfred" reasoned Arthur. Human lives were short compared to the lifespan of a nation. If ever there would be a time one of them would see that man; the human would probably at the end of his line; such is the curse of practically being immortal.

"Yeah but, still…"

"Everyone, what was all this running about!"

The group turned to the province swiftly walking towards. Her expression were torn between confused and worried. Behind her was Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano with arms full of bags.

"Well, I thought I saw Mattie in one of the isles and started running to go see him. Turned out it wasn't him. We talked a bit before he left. The guy was super cool, even gave us the maple syrup you asked." Informed Alfred still high on the action they had gone through.

"I see. Please, next time be careful to who you speak to. I know that there is this stereotype that Canadian are all really nice but trust me when I say that there are some that are ill intent like any other country you would go to."

"Is there something we should know about, little one?" Asked the Russian taking as step forward.

The giant nation towered over the young girl and giving one of his signature smiles. While other in the store tensed at the towering man would do to the petite form facing him; Alasie kept her ground and looked up at Ivan.

"Mr. Braginsky, I am sorry if I have made you suspect any bad omen would come to you or any of your comrades. I assure you are all safe with us." She said he expression neutral but calming "Now, if we are done let us go back of the hotel; it' s getting late." What Alasie had said had taken the Russian off guard. His amethyst eyes stared at her but did not darkened like everyone thought they would. Instead, they slightly brightened and then, the northern nation turned away making his way out.

The group made their way to the exit. The atmosphere was sober; none could ignore how strange Alasie's way of dealing with the Russian nation was. There was no one who could deal with Ivan with so much calm. He was creepy and his history did not help his image to the eyes of the other nations. Though it was also pretty impressive that a small personification could stand up own their own like that, it made the countries wonder if all of Canada's provinces could do the same.

As they walked out, Alfred made his way next to Alasie.

"That was awesome what you just did!" he said

"what did you mean Mr. Jones"

"The way you stood against Ivan! I tell ya not everyone can talk with him without trembling in their boots. I mean, I'm not afraid because I am a hero and heroes aren't afraid of bad guys, but you know what I mean."

Alasie looked down as if in deep thought "Yes, I see. You know, something Mathew took good care to teach us is that people don't always show what they feel but, hide it deep inside to protect themselves and even others."

"You think the Commie is up to something?"

"I don't know … "

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

_I Have made changes in chapter 2-4. Those changes affect the event that will follow. If you are interested, check it out. I plan to finish this story! so, thank you for the support_! If there is question for example the horrible typos, i would be glad to answer.

* * *

Cry in the Snow

By: Strange and curious things

Chapter 7: You Cannot Punch Ghosts

It was night when they arrived back to the hotel. All this running had tired the nations. They were assigned one room which they would share for discretion purposes. It was a room with a single bed, so Alasie simply pushed the bed to the side and placed the sleeping bags in a circle shape. It was a cozy atmosphere, the hotel room smelled like lavender and the floor was a carpet so it at the least it wouldn't be too bad for their back the next morning.

Alasie had left with her brother to the public bathroom down the hall from their room. Leaving the countries to prepare for bed in semi-privacy. None were thrilled to be grouped together in such small space but, the way Alasie had taken care of placing the mats made the simple action seem almost personal and familiar. They did not have the heart to complain. So, they were seven grown men bumbling about and occasionally bumping into one another as they changed to their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

"Only a beautiful lady can convince me to share a room with men, not that I have any problems with men, of course."

"Francis, there is no chance I would sleep in the same room as you besides in a strict platonic situation." Said Alfred his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Don't talk your mouth full, Alfred." Scolded Arthur as he folded his clothes.

"Well, Alfred I am sure many ladies would jump at the chance to touch that body of yours" teased Francis.

"You mean that pudgy belly. Get out, who want to see that." Snorted China, as he brushed his hair.

"Hey! I know what you're saying there!"

"Because you are meant to. Eating burgers and drinking soda will not help you Alfred. How many times do I have to remind you?" the English man. Added as he passed across the room to put his day clothes back in his suitcase.

"Anyway, I would like to bring back the issue we were discussing earlier at the restaurant before our hosts come back." Ludwig crossed his arms as he spoke to the other nations, creating a sense of authority.

"We have gathered that Alasie plans to bring us to her homeland." Said Kiku

"You mean Yukon; the land in the far north of Canada." Wondered Francis "isn't this area barren? As I remember it only contained ice and snow. I wonder why they would bring us there."

"You think they would bring us there to eliminate us" question Yao "in the past nations like us have gone directly gone against one another but even then, our death can only be possible if our people and overall culture were to disappear. As long as we have one person with our flag we will live. It is common knowledge."

They all nodded.

"Alasie said that we would help Mattie." Said Alfred, ready to defend his brother. "Plus, weren't you there when she started a deep monologue about how dangerous the world can be whatever the country is? I mean if that isn't looking after our safety, I don't know what else it could be."

"But that is what we worry about Alfred-san." the Japanese man tried reason knowing full well how his American ally could be stubborn. "Those provinces keep warning us of danger when they know well, we have lived long enough to know how to defend ourselves. Secondly, do you remember when we were met Daniel? He said that he could feel us coming through the borders which is plausible, but he could not have known exactly where we would be in his territory."

"Which would mean that Canada must have had an eye on us for a while." Supplied the German, "Also, these points are enforced by the fact in a matter of hours they were able to convince our governments and layout a plan in which they refuse to reveal to us."

"You guys sure prepared your argument in advance," sighed Alfred. Even if he wanted to, it was hard to deny the evidence that had been put down. The young man wanted to believe that his brother had nothing to do with all this suspicion, but those provinces were part of him. They were not other parts of him, but him separated into pieces. Like a machine that needs gears to function, Alasie and her siblings made Mathew and the latter being the result of all of them combined. Alfred could relate, he himself had smaller personifications of his country, all fifty states. They were part of him, without them it would feel like a leg was missing. There was also a catch in this system since these kinds of personifications was part of the main nation, they can get greatly influenced by it. It took great effort to impose such influence, and the greater gravity of the influence the harder it is. Example, once he had craved a burger after months of fighting along with his men and accidentally this desire affected his states back home. This incident resulted in his states to also crave burgers and tantrums by the less mature of the states which had to be managed by governmental staff/ babysitters.

"Excuse us, Alfred-san. We know that you, Francis-san and Arthur-san has a particular bond with Mathew-san but this situation is becoming quite strange.

"If that is true then what do you suggest we do?" asked the Brit.

"Arthur! Do you really think Mathieu could do this?" exclaimed the French man.

"This is not about Mathew you idiot! This is about politics. We already know Canada's government is compromised and if we don't do anything it will affect the rest of the world. Isn't this why we're here to start with?" wild forest eyes glared at the sky-blue irises, challenging him to put him in the wrong. In return, the sky closed, and the shorter blond threw his head away, crossing his arms.

"Such suspicions in the center of a family, this would not happen if everyone would join Mother Russia" crept in a voice from behind.

"Don't get started about family you communist!" glared Alfred, an eye involuntarily twitched "it's been hundreds of years since we have stopped being a family. So, don't even think your little world domination plan will change anything!"

For a moment, it was like the window had been opened and the freezing wind had made itself home.

"Why don't we ask Mathew directly?" said softly Feliciano. How he hated those times when his friends became so serious that even the colours seem to fade. "Maybe he will tell us what is happening."

The room looked at the Feliciano and mentally hit themselves to not have thought of that before.

"That is a good idea Feli" praised Ludwig and patted his longtime friend on the shoulder. The Italian slightly blushed at the comment.

"I'll do it!" announced Alfred seeming to have recovered from the awkward atmosphere. He ran across the room to his suitcase and grabbed his phone.

Then suddenly, before Alfred could look through his contact list, a familiar voice could be heard outside in the hallway. A creaking sound sounded like an old green door opened for the first time in ages.

"Liar"

"W-w-what was that?" stuttered Alfred "don't tell me it's a ghost!"

"I think it's a ghost." Supplied the Russian. From behind making his rival jump.

"Not helping Ivan," scolded Yao" it is probably child trying to prank his neighboring rooms."

"You're finally home …!"

"Ok, now this is weird." Frowned Arthur as he took a step towards the door, but a hand stopped him.

"Arty you can't go. There is no way to hit a ghost, we won't be able to save you is they kidnap you."

"Don't be silly Alfred. Ghosts don't exist." His voiced soften as he said this too familiar phrase. For a moment he found himself back in the 17th century, in that old wooden house which creaked when the wind complained. He would be working at his oaken desk until a small child would rush from the shadows and into his laps, seeking comfort from him.

"Let's just check it out and get this over with." Declared Ludwig. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He felt seven sets of eyes behind his back as he slowly opened the door.

Behind the door was a living room. The nations had to rub their eyes before even thinking of believing what was in front of them. Instead of a hallway was a cozy living room with a crackling fireplace at the end of the room. There, sitting on the various cushioned seats were two children, a boy and a girl. They seemed to be waiting patiently, hands on their laps, for something or someone.

"What the hell is that!" exclaimed Alfred, "dudes, this is totally like 'A Night Before Christmas' story."

"Shut up Alfred!" the rest of his allies hushed him. Even then the children did not seem to hear them.

Before them,the scene continued.

"Didn't he say he would be back soon?" said a familiar girl with feathers in her hair.

"Yeah, but with the snow, it's not a surprise he is late" answered a familiar boy with square glasses.

"I hope he is ok"

"I wouldn't worry, Winter would never hurt him at least not directly."

To that, the sound of a door opening could be heard. Both children turned their head toward the creaking.

"I'm home!" called out a voice

"Mathew!"

The group's eyes widened as before them, entered Mathew. He is the nation of Canada and the whole reason why they were here. It was like it had been years since they had seen him. His strawberry blond hair was blown in all directions from the wind, his lips were curled in the happiest of smiles, and his lavender eyes twinkled as he looked at the children who had run to greet him.

The watchers, somewhat understanding what was happening, concluded that if Mathew was there this meant that these children were his provinces. Namely, Daniel and Alasie.

"Welcome home!' they cried as the nation put his bag aside and gathered them in his arms. Behind him, a small-sized polar bear trudged inside and closed the door before scratching his master's legs, calling for food.

Mathew laughed. "Not that I am not happy to see you _mes amours_ but, it is late. You should be in bed."

"And you were gone much longer than you said you would." Reprimanded little Daniel while still clinging to the eldest.

"Liar." Added Alasie as she held onto to his shoulder.

"I am sorry I made you worry. The General was being difficult this time. He even threatened the Prime Minister."

"You should have just let him have his fun, Mathieu. You don't even like the Prime Minister." Said little Daniel

"True. I may not like him as Mathieu but as Canada, I am loyal as a dog. Now to bed with you two."

"Did you see the queen Mathieu," Asked little Alasie as she yawned.

"No, not this time, love. But, when I do, I'll make sure to tell her about you and how you dream to dance for her."

"promise"

"Promise, now to bed."

"Will you sing us your lullaby?"

"Of course."

The scene faded out with a soft voice humming a gentle tune.

"No one can deny that ghost doesn't exist because that was proof," said Alfred breaking the moment of shock that had captured the nations.

"It would be proof if that apparition had been of dead people. but that was not the case." Observed Arthur.

"It seemed to have been a memory. It was Alasie-chan and Daniel-kun but much younger." Added Kiku." Even Mathew-san looks slightly younger."

"I think people are forgetting that us seeing whatever that was, it is not normal." Commented Alfred

"This isn't as abnormal as you would think. If my assumptions are right, I can say that it is not the first time I have seen such apparition." Said Yao. Being old had its perks. He had lived through many things which helped him in managing certain unstable situations. After all, history repeated itself.

"Really what was it then?"

"I wouldn't want to say so too quickly. If ever it is what I am thinking. Then, it is better if it was based on facts."

"Should we be worried?" asked the German.

"Worried about what?"

Alasie and her brother had come back from the bathroom. Their entrance had the group jump. How they made the sound of a creaking door undetectable was a mystery.

"Is everyone ready for bed?" She asked the group.

"Yeah, totally. Right dudes." They all nodded while stealing glances at each other. They would not address what they had seen. At the least, not this soon. The nation had to know what the provinces were hiding, and these memories could very well be the key to solving the problem at hand.

End.


End file.
